


Puppy Love

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has taken home a stray puppy, hoping that her girlfriend Jemma Simmons will let her keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

"Skye?" Jemma calls from downstairs. Skye’s eyes grow wide and she curses under her breath when she realises Jemma came over earlier than planned.

To be fair, Skye gave her the key. It started out as an “in case of emergency”-key, but turned more into a “in case I’m too slow”-key. Which was totally the case.

But Skye wasn’t slow for no reason, really.

"In the bathroom!" She calls down at her, her eyes growing wide.

"Okay… Shit." She mumbles, looking down at her hands that are covered in foamy soap and the front of her tank top that is soaked and sticking to her abs. She’s sitting on the edge without pants on, her bare feet on the bottom of the tub.

In front of her is sitting what she calls “the new member” or in other words: “Bruce”.

"Skye… Are you okay? Nevermind, what is that..?"

Jemma has appeared on the treshold, her eyes wide in shock and confusement.

"Thaaaat… Jem… Is what you would call…"

"… A puppy. I can see that. Why is there a puppy in your bathtub? And why are you two covered in soap?"

"Well, I found Bruce on the street and he was dirty but oh my god Jem look at his face."

"He’s adorable, I have to give you that," Jemma smiles and walks over to them, crouching down next to the tub, resting gently against Skye.

She stretches her hands out to the fluffy, soapy creature that sits patiently in front of them with his tongue slightly hanging out and a wagging tail.

"Plus I wanted him to smell fresh before you came over, but you’re a tad early."

"Traffic," is the only answer Jemma gives when scratching Bruce behind his ears, totally ignoring the soap that’s dripping over her hands. And frankly - Skye.

"Yes, you are a cutie-patootie," she cooes, scrunching her nose when Bruce jumps up and presses his snout against her cheek.

"You might as well get in the tub with us," Skye laughs and Jemma swats at her bare leg.

"Shush, he’s adorable. You’re gonna keep him right? Yes, you! Are you staying with Skye?"

Both girls laugh when Bruce tilts his head and barks softly, pressing his shoulder into Skye’s knee, making the soapy mess and absolute tragedy.

"Fine, he can stay."

Jemma’s reaction alone would be enough for Skye to agree to do practically anything. Her eyes spark up, brimming with happiness and treasure, a wide smile cracking on her face, scrunching up her nose so adorably. It makes Skye’s heart skip a beat.

"Oh yes! Skye, you’re the best!"

Jemma jumps up without thinking, wrapping her arms around the computer genius’ neck and pressing a solid kiss against her lips, quite literally mushing their faces together.

It catches Skye so much by surprise that she tumbles off the edge, dragging Jemma into the tub with her, hitting the tap, causing the shower to fly on, soaking them to the skin. They are an entangled mess of wet limbs and dripping puppy.

"Oh my god," Skye splutters through a laughing fit and the water and presses a soaked kiss to Jemma’s lips, pushing the wet hair out of her face.


End file.
